


[Podfic] Enjoy Refreshing Prophetic Visions

by secretsofluftnarp



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Night Vale Community Radio, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp
Summary: Ideas are, after all, the most dangerous of things.Podfic length: 2 min 38 sec
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Enjoy Refreshing Prophetic Visions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enjoy Refreshing Prophetic Visions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063151) by [Percygranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger). 



****

**length:** 2 min 38 sec  


**[stream or download mp3 here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/EnjoyRefreshingPropheticVisions.mp3)**  


cover art by barbex

Recorded for the repod challenge for Voiceteam 2020! Check out [litra's version too!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103399/chapters/58021519)


End file.
